<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edalith One-Shots by MaliciusMeh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502688">Edalith One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciusMeh/pseuds/MaliciusMeh'>MaliciusMeh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Au in which Lilith doesn't curse Eda, F/F, Fluff, Sibling Incest, a little out of character, probably a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciusMeh/pseuds/MaliciusMeh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eda loved Lilith's old look very much. Her fluffy reddish hair, the big and round glasses. And the baggy sweaters she wore at home...</p><p>Yes, it was the outfit of a total nerd. But it fascinated her.</p><p>So when Lilith's hair is fluffing up again. She will give her all so that she doesn't flatten it again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fluffy and reddish hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't help but write about these two, don't judge me. I read few fanfics of them and had to contribute a little with the ship.</p><p>And although it is incest, they are just cartoons. So, why not?</p><p>Anyway, I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda loved Lilith's old look very much. And yes, she made fun of how she looked a couple of times, but it was only because she was a kid and she didn't weigh her actions.</p><p>Because she loved her fluffy, reddish hair. It was soft to the touch, her curls falling adorably around her face. She loved that waking up that messy hair was the first thing she saw, and she even absentmindedly stroked it.</p><p>And her glasses.</p><p>Big and round, they framed her green eyes. The way they slid down her nose as the day went by, how she delicately accommodated them with her index finger. Or how she groped for them in the morning. </p><p>And it made her look so cute, like the baggy sweaters she wore at home.</p><p>Old sweaters, with sleeves that were too long and covered up to mid-thigh. They were discolored, and Eda is almost certain they had been her father's when he was a child.</p><p>She didn't care much, they fit her anyway. Okay, they looked great on her and she would hit anyone who said otherwise.</p><p>Yes, it was the outfit of a total nerd. But it fascinated her and she didn't want to change her mind.</p><p>And now that she remembers it, Lilith's classmates probably made fun of her for it. It was no secret to her that Lilith was teased from time to time.</p><p>Well, if you looked at it like that, it would explain why joining the Emperor's Coven she changed her hair. But that didn't mean she liked it.</p><p>She still liked the way Lilith looked. The raven hair suited her well, and gave her a more commanding aura. And if Lily wanted to wear contact lenses, well, she still enjoyed her face.</p><p>Still, it wasn't over how much she had loved the fluffy reddish hair and the big round glasses.</p><p>So when Lilith's hair is fluffing up again. She will give her all so that she doesn't flatten it again.</p><p>Because Eda very much doubted that she wanted to go back to the reddish color, and it would take a long time to do so. But getting her fluffy hair back would be enough.</p><p>Now she just had to convince Lily.</p><p>"Lily, I'm just saying you should think about it more" she said, holding Lilith's hands above her head. Pinning her perfectly against the wall.</p><p>"Edalyn! Let me go" growled the older woman in frustration, trying to get out of the strong hold. Without success, and without understanding the attitude of the mentioned. "I'll just iron my hair"</p><p>"But it's okay, it looks good!" Eda released her hold, noticing the raven haired woman's obvious annoyance.</p><p>"It looks silly" Lilith muttered, avoiding Eda's gaze.</p><p>"What? No!, of course not" hurried to deny the redhead, cornering her again.</p><p>She only got a little "Mmhp" in response. In addition to a small blush and could make out a pout.</p><p>"It's cute, so cute" Eda cooed, offering her one of her best smiles. "It's fluffy and soft and I like it"</p><p>"Do you think?" Lilith looked at her doubtful, tangling her finger in a strand. At the same time that a softer blush blooms on the youngest woman.</p><p>"Of course Lily" laughed Eda cheerfully, still keeping Lilith cornered between her and the wall.</p><p>Lilith hummed again, this time in agreement. That's how Eda let her go, hoping it was convincing enough.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The next day she was no more grateful to see Lilith with her fluffy hair. Not too fluffy, but it was enough.</p><p>For now, if Eda was lucky, she might get to see her in full fluffiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleepyhead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eda is not a morning person, which Lilith is. So she have no choice but to get up, have breakfast and then she can go back to bed.</p><p>With Lilith, obviously.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the second one-shot, I hope you like it.</p><p>Oh yeah, and I will probably rewrite some one-shots in the future.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lily, come back here" Eda complained, after no longer feeling the pleasant body heat next to her. Growling softly when she only received a hum in response.</p><p>Lilith was a morning person with a fixed sleep schedule. Something that Eda didn't see necessary, or pleasant. Since there was still time for it to be really necessary to get up.</p><p>In fact, it was Saturday morning. They could sleep all day if they wanted, it was not necessary to get up at six in the morning.</p><p>"Lilith, come" she growled louder, turning around to where the aforementioned disappeared through the door. In the direction of the kitchen.</p><p>"You can sleep if you want Edalyn, I'll make breakfast" Lilith sounded too cool for someone who got up at that hour.</p><p>"Oh come on, it's too early!"</p><p>She continued to complain some more, until she realized that she wasn't going to persuade Lilith. So she got up from the nest reluctantly, taking a blanket with her.</p><p>Entering the kitchen, she immediately smelled food in the air.</p><p>"Did you get up so early?" Lilith says when she feels like they hug her from behind, smiling softly when she feels the sleepy murmur of the young woman.</p><p>"I should tell you that" Eda rested her chin on Lilith's shoulder, tightening her hug around her waist.</p><p>"You didn't have to come with me," she objected, serving the food on a couple of plates.</p><p>"Well, I couldn't sleep without my favorite pillow" Lilith chuckled at that, passing one of the plates to Eda.</p><p>Eda took the plate and followed Lilith to the table, where they both ate. The younger one passed her blanket over the woman's shoulders, snuggling them both into her blanket. They both began to eat calmly, maintaining a comfortable silence.</p><p>When she finished eating, Eda hurried to collect the dishes, putting them in the sink.</p><p>Lilith guessed that meant she was going to wash them, so she got up to do it. Action that was stopped by Eda, being taken by the waist and dragged back to the nest.</p><p>(Better known as her sister's bed)</p><p>"Eda?" the older woman gave a little cry when she was knocked down, and was rolled up in the blanket.</p><p>"Shh, I want to sleep" Eda trailed off at the raven haired woman, making sure the blanket wrapped them both. After confirming it, she pulled Lilith to rest between her collarbone and the neck.</p><p>"But we already had breakfast" Lilith squirmed a bit, trying to free herself from the pumpkin-haired woman's grip.</p><p>Eda snorted in response, snuggling closer to the older one.</p><p>Lilith stopped moving after that, accepting that she won't be able to get up for a while. Allowing herself to rest next to Eda, closing her own eyes and calming her breathing.</p><p>She had to admit this was nice, the warmth Edalyn radiated was very nice. It was also accompanied by a mild fragrance, some pine trees.</p><p>Hmm, it reminded her of the forest.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Eda opened her eyes vaguely, yawning in the same way. It took her a while to adjust to the light streaming in through the window, immediately noticing the sleeping figure in front of her.</p><p>Fluffy, jet raven hair that drifted on the pillow, cute. Pale skin, and relaxed, pretty face. Legs that tangled with hers, and how they snuggled together.</p><p>Everything was cute and sweet and nice.</p><p>She is sure it must be late by now, probably noon. Or maybe more, who knows.</p><p>Eda briefly considered waking Lily, who would have a heart attack when she saw the time she got up. But she dismissed the thought when an arm took her by the neck, pulling her closer.</p><p>She could deal with an angry Lilith later, she would convince her it was the weekend and it would pass.</p><p>Good plan to continue with an excellent situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Medicament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lilith knew the medicament didn't taste very good, and she also knew that Edalyn wasn't going to drink it. But she wasn't going to let her little cold get worse.</p><p>Luckily she had a few tricks to convince her, or distract her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Edalyn! Just drink it" Lilith growled annoyed, spreading the healing concoction towards the mentioned.</p><p>"I don't want to! It's disgusting" Eda stuck out her tongue, looking for a way out.</p><p>"You wouldn't have to drink it, if you hadn't eaten so much ice" the raven woman looked at the girl, noticing immediately that she was about to run away.</p><p>"It was a competition, I knew I could win" the pumpkin haired one argued, moving slowly to the door. Which Lilith noticed immediately, blocking the exit.</p><p>"Don't even think Edalyn, you're going to drink this" she warned, showing the vial with the green liquid.</p><p>Eda just grunted, crossing her arms and pressing her lips together. She was not willing to take one more sip of that thing, it had a sour and bitter taste, it was the most unpleasant thing she have ever tasted.</p><p>(And she had tasted many unpleasant things)</p><p>And Lily obviously knew, so she didn't expect Edalyn to budge, either. Not without putting up a good fight.</p><p>"Eda" Lilith said, after releasing a small sigh and softening her brow. She used the gentle tone that used to convince Eda, as she approached the young woman again.</p><p>The aforementioned recognized the tone she used, a sweet and tender one. The one she discovered when they were sixteen and fourteen, the one that had her doing whatever she wanted in a matter of minutes.</p><p>But she wasn't a teenager anymore, she wasn't going to give in just because Lily used her cute tone. That stopped working a year ago, that is, three weeks ago it worked, but ...</p><p>Well, that had been something else entirely.</p><p>The point was, now it wasn't going to work.</p><p>"Edalyn" Eda raised an eyebrow at Lilith's little purr, who kept coming closer with a small smile. Although she liked the view, quite a bit.</p><p>She looked cute, like a little porcelain doll. Tiny lips that made a small and tender pout, emerald green eyes. Curly jet black hair, and long eyelashes that flapped innocently...</p><p>Wait a second, she already knew that technique. Lily was doing it on purpose.</p><p>Before Eda will finish noticing the little trick Lilith used, or the distance that separated them. The older one boarded her, practically pouncing on her.</p><p>"Lily!"</p><p>"AHA!"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"See Edalyn, it wasn't that bad" Lilith smirked, Eda snorted in response.</p><p>"It was disgusting" she said in a deadpan voice, seeing the woman's smirk above her.</p><p>"But it will prevent your cold from evolving, so it's for your good" she hummed, getting up from Eda's lap.</p><p>"That doesn't take away the fact that you played dirty" Eda imitated her sister, standing up and looking at her with a frown.</p><p>"Look who says it" Lilith said, as she put the remedy in a drawer.</p><p>"You used the lash and pout trick" Edalyn wrapped her arms around her trunk from behind, growling softly.</p><p>"Perhaps"</p><p>"You use it since we are teenagers"</p><p>"And it is still effective"</p><p>The dark-haired woman chuckled, turning to see her sister. The same one who snorted again, at the satisfied smile she gave her.</p><p>"I just got a little distracted" Eda murmured, Lilith only circled her by the neck. Making her smile, even when the bitter taste continued in her throat.</p><p>And how not?, Lily was cute when she wanted. And also when she didn't want to, but it was better when she was affectionate.</p><p>"Anyway, I'm glad you took the medicine" Eda received two small kisses on the cheeks, apart from another soft purr.</p><p>Which confirmed her earlier thought, Lily could be sweet if she tried.</p><p>"Now if it doesn't work in a few minutes." The sweet tone returned, so it didn't seem like a good thing. Which made Eda look suspiciously at the older one. "We should increase the dose"</p><p>"No" the subsequent affection that Lilith gave her was good, but she wasn't going to try more.</p><p>"Please?" Lilith affirmed her hold on Eda, blinking and kissing her nose.</p><p>She only received a grunt in return, which meant that she could give her more of that potion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tickles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just Lilith losing a tickle battle, and a little cuddle session at the end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if the chapter was entirely good, but it was not bad either. And that's enough for me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Edalyn !, st--" Lilith couldn't finish when she received another tickle attack from Eda, causing her an instant burst of laughter.</p><p>"Sorry Lily, I couldn't hear that" crooned the pumpkin hair, grinning cheekily at her sister. Scratching her sides again, and gaining more uncontrollable laughter.</p><p>Eda doesn't quite remember why she started this tickling "fight", but she guesses it doesn't matter. What matters is that she managed to win, because Lily keeps squirming and giggling uncontrollably beneath her.</p><p>"Ed-- Eda!" begged the raven haired woman between laughter, trying to remove the weight of the aforementioned from above. What unfortunately she could not, as Edalyn grew, she surpassed her in both size and strength.</p><p>(They were only four centimeters too much, but her strength was something else)</p><p>"Yes Lily?" As if to check her earlier thought, Eda held her wrists together. To then sink her head into the neck of the older, causing more giggles.</p><p>"Pl-- please, ah!" Lilith continued laughing between some sobs, kicking weakly to try to get them to release her. Attempts that were unsuccessful, in addition to failing to finish any sentences. "Stop! Eda--alynn!"</p><p>"Begging, huh? That's new" Eda found Lily's little pleas amusing, especially because of the giggles she let out in the middle. So she continued to tickle the older one, hearing more pleading and desperate laughter.</p><p>Hearing Lily laugh like this was a rare occurrence, even for the pumpkin-haired girl, who spent a lot of time with her. It wasn't like her sister didn't smile, but she never laughed out loud.</p><p>And if she appreciated those laughs, Eda could assure that it was one of her favorite things in the world.</p><p>Probably her other favorite thing was Lily's laughing face. The way she closed her eyes, the way her brow furrowed, and the way her lips curved.</p><p>Cute.</p><p>She knows she'll have to give the other woman a break soon, though, considering the tiny tears in the corners of her eyes. And because she must already be tired, and/or sore from laughing so much.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Do you feel better?"</p><p>"No, my abdomen still hurts"</p><p>Eda smiled with feigned innocence, hugging Lilith around the waist. Pulling her close to her, and allowing her to snuggle against her neck.</p><p>"Sorry, not sorry" she muttered cheerfully, only receiving an annoyed snort from the young woman on her lap.</p><p>Eda was pleased with herself, making Lily laugh was a success. And in the end the black amber didn't do anything to her, well, she scolded her and she also pouted annoyingly. But the scolding was completely worth it after hearing her giggles.</p><p>(And the pouts were cute, she wouldn't complain about their cuteness)</p><p>Lily also allowed her to hold her while she calmed down, something surprising. Since she usually got away from Edalyn right away, either running into a room or curling up so she wouldn't tickle her again.</p><p>Eda guessed it was because she was so tired, and she probably should expect it. She had attacked her sister by the time she got back from work, and the tickle fight went on for a long time.</p><p>Again, she was not complaining.</p><p>"You're evil" Lilith growled softly against the younger woman's neck, sighing when her heart stopped beating uncontrollably.</p><p>"As you can't imagine" replied the pumpkin hair, chuckling.</p><p>The older Clawthorne didn't reply anything in return, Eda only felt a small laugh against her skin.</p><p>Neither of them knew how long they would hold each other like that, but it didn't matter much either. Or at least not for now.</p><p>It didn't matter on Eda's part, having Lily in her arms was nice, it made Lily look small and fragile. And she liked the way it felt, plus Eda liked being able to easily surround her.</p><p>Lilith didn't care either, being in Edalyn's arms was nice. She liked the body heat it gave her, and she was tired to go elsewhere.</p><p>Edalyn was much more comfortable than the couch or the nest anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>By the way, if anyone has ideas for one-shots, leave them in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Share a bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily and Eda used to sleep together from time to time, their mother didn't like it.</p><p>(And here Lilith knows that her feelings aren't so sisterly)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Small clarifications: In the other one-shots Eda and Lilith are 20, 22. While in this one they are 15, 17 respectively.</p><p>This is based on a comment from the last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eda?" Lilith asked sleepily after hearing a noise next to her. By blinking a little, she could make out the teenager in the darkness of her room.</p><p>She received a buzz of affirmation, at the same time that Edalyn climbed onto her bed. Quickly slipping between the sheets, and approaching Lilith to wrap her arms around her.</p><p>The older Clawthorne knew she should get her sister out of her bed, knew she should separate her, scold her, and then send her to her room. But she didn't want to, Eda's hug was nice and comforting, and she was tired.</p><p>She had three exams today, a Grudby game, Odalia threw a garbage can on her after taking her lunch money. She made lunch for all of her mother's friends, and went to Eda's parents' meeting.</p><p>By the way, that was another reason to kick Edalyn out of her bed. She spent the entire meeting apologizing to the teachers and other parents for Eda's behavior.</p><p>Anyway, what mattered was that it was a tiring day.</p><p>And she knew it would be even more so if her mother walked into the room, and saw that Edalyn was with her.</p><p>"Edalyn" with that thought in mind turned around and faced her sister. Who only tightened her hug on Lilith, purring softly. "You have to go, let me go"</p><p>Eda stopped her purr at the older girl's words, but didn't let go of her. If anything, she only replaced the purr with a low growl.</p><p>"Come on, you have your own room" the pumpkin hair just shook her head, sinking her nose into Lilith's neck.</p><p>The youngest knew why Lily refused, her mother always gave her the worst part of scolding. But she also knew that she liked it when they hugged, and if she resisted a little, Lily would tire and allow her to stay.</p><p>Lilith on the other hand, did not have the strength, nor the will, to fight. She just wanted to snuggle and sleep, preferably with Eda. Her hug was always warm, and sleeping with her was always more pleasant.</p><p>The more she thought about it, the less she wanted to keep struggling. So she gave up, hopefully her mother was already asleep and Edalyn would be gone before she woke up.</p><p>Eda purred happily when she felt Lily melt into her embrace.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Okay, Lilith must have thought better of it yesterday.</p><p>Her mother did find out, because she found Edalyn returning to her room in the morning. And things did not end well.</p><p>Mother's gave her a great speech about how horribly inappropriate it was for them to sleep together, and about everything. The fact that she seemed to enjoy it in a non-sisterly way.</p><p>And that last was the reason for the slap.</p><p>The blow was not the worst, her mother's words were. Weird, it was usually the other way around.</p><p>Lilith was aware of her not quite sisterly feelings, of course she was. But that someone else suspected them, and that that person was their mother, made it worse in many ways.</p><p>It's not like Lilith was going to do anything with them, they're wrong feelings, and they would only drive Edalyn away.</p><p>Ultimately the conversation boiled down to that she should stop sleeping with Eda.</p><p>And well, Lilith accepted it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. After YBOS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Since Lilith came to the Owl House, Eda has not received much affection from her. And that was something Eda intended to change.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was requested by a user, and I really liked writing it. It's longer than I'm used to, but it was worth it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Lilith started living with them, she stayed in a closet that Eda gave her, along with some blankets. At first it was uncomfortable but it got better, and Eda was happy to have her sister with her.</p><p>Talking to her again was much more pleasant than she remembered, and the fluttering in her stomach at the sight of Lily's smile returned.</p><p>It was nice to see her laugh and talk more openly, when at first she only went out to cook and clean. Before, she avoided everyone, rarely saying two or three words.</p><p>Now she even helped Luz with her homework, participated in the occasional group conversation, and seemed to be integrating with them. Lily was still on the sidelines, and she was a little shy, something Eda was sure would change with time.</p><p>Her only problem was that she had not yet received affection (physical affection, it should be noted) from Lilith.</p><p>And that frustrated her, that is, in the last few years neither of them had been very affectionate. They did not hug, or snuggle together as they did when young.</p><p>But so far she has only gotten the occasional touch on the arm, or on the cheek, rarely a small hug. Which wasn't fair, Eda has seen her carry King for a long time, and Lily has known her for much longer than he has.</p><p>So she had the right to expect a little affection, but for some reason she received the same affection that the jet gave Luz.</p><p>And Luz was a girl she has known for less than a month, with whom she started on the wrong foot. She was Edalyn Clawthorne, aka Owl Lady, whom she has known for most of her life.</p><p>In addition, Lily showed concern for her, did not let her do "potentially dangerous" things, made sure she ate well, helped her where she could, and so on.</p><p>It reminded her a lot of Lilith from high school.</p><p>Both in hef behavior and in her appearance. Since her abundant curls returned, and she even went back to wearing glasses.</p><p>It gave her a cute appearance.</p><p>That wasn't the starting point, but remembering it made her happy.</p><p>Anyway, she was frustrated that she hadn't had affection from Lily. Although she assumes it is her fault as well, Lily was socially awkward after all, and Eda knew she still felt guilty.</p><p>So she could be the first to approach, of course she could.</p><p>And tomorrow would be her chance, as Luz would go out with her friends, leaving the two of them alone. They would watch a movie together, and then Eda would just make a small gesture that would help Lily accept her affection.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The afternoon was going just as Eda had planned, Luz left shortly after lunch, and Lily agreed to watch a movie with her. She doesn't remember which movie they chose, but she didn't really care.</p><p>What she did care about was how she wrapped her arm around Lily, Lily tensed slightly before relaxing a bit against the hug. That perked up Eda considerably, happy to feel the heat radiating from Lily's body.</p><p>Lilith by her side, quite enjoyed the hug after the initial surprise. Edalyn was pleasantly warm, having to contain the urge to snuggle against her.</p><p>Impulse she ended up giving in when she began to feel sleepy, letting her head rest against the younger woman's shoulder. She really hoped her sister wouldn't mind.</p><p>"I see someone is getting comfortable." From the soft-mocking tone Eda used, Lilith was relieved to know not.</p><p>"Mmhh," the older Clawthorne hummed in agreement, making Eda smile.</p><p>The Owl Lady could affirm that she was happy with the way things were going, lowering her arm from her shoulder to Lilith's waist, and pulling her closer. Feeling Lily's nose brush her neck, and snuggle into her shoulder.</p><p>Okay, this was way better than Eda remembered.</p><p>At this point neither of them was watching the movie, because as Lilith dozed, Eda began to observe the raven hair next to her.</p><p>It was fluffy, with several curls, and was tied in a low ponytail. Due to its closeness she could smell the slight citrus fragrance it emitted, it was sweet.</p><p>Suddenly the memory of Lily kissing the top of her head came to her mind, something she used to do to say goodbye to her.</p><p>And she supposed she could try, in this position it would be easy.</p><p>"Uh?" Obviously Lilith felt the little kiss, pulling her slightly out of her sleepy state. Making she look up.</p><p>Eda couldn't help but look directly into the older's sleepy eyes, emerald and curious eyes. Adorned by long, dark eyelashes.</p><p>Lily was pretty, very pretty.</p><p>Lilith was asking when she felt another kiss. Only now on the tip of her nose, and then another on her cheek, and then another kiss, and another ...</p><p>This puzzled the older woman, who was not yet fully awake. But she didn't dislike it, the little kisses were tender and she could feel her cheeks starting to burn.</p><p>Eda smiled at the blush on the older woman's cheeks, making her look cuter than before.</p><p>Lilith took that pause to orient herself, and to return the gesture. Leaving a kiss on Eda's face, a kiss that was destined for the cheek. But since she was still half asleep, the kiss fell on Edalyn's lower lip.</p><p>That miscalculation was enough for sleep to leave Lilith's entire body, while nerves replaced them just as quickly.</p><p>Before she could think of an apology, Eda placed a short kiss on her lips. Leaving her with her mouth ajar, and a blush invading her face.</p><p>The kiss was pleasant, too pleasant. And Lilith didn't understand if that was good or bad.</p><p>(Because it was Edalyn, Edalyn who was her little sister, and a kiss from your little sister shouldn't be pleasant)</p><p>While Lily was having a mini nervous breakdown, Eda was starting to have her own breakdown. She had no idea why she thought it would be a good idea to kiss her sister, because she knew well that Lily did it by accident.</p><p>But her lips had been soft and full, and Lily was only blushing. With that look that had her at her mercy since they were young, and...</p><p>Wait, Lily didn't run away from her. She either got mad, or pushed her away.</p><p>Lily just was there, covering her rosy face and glancing at her.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>"Lily?" Eda asked, receiving no answer. The aforementioned only hid on her shoulder, covering her face. "Lily"</p><p>Getting no response again, she pulled Lilith onto her lap to get a better grip on her. Despite the sudden shift in her center of gravity, the raven-haired woman still didn't look at her.</p><p>"Lilith, look at me" she ordered softly, taking Lilith's wrists to reveal her face.</p><p>The gray-haired woman felt her own face blush when she saw the shy look that Lily gave her, slightly pursing her lips. Lips that by the way, still looked appetizing.</p><p>"Edalyn?" Lilith asks when Eda grabs her chin, her heart beating too fast in her chest.</p><p>Eda notices the woman's nervousness about her, so she gently strokes her chin with her thumb to calm her down. Which worked well, with Lily leaning back on her touch.</p><p>With Lily already calmer, Eda let her thoughts wander again. Finding that she wanted to kiss Lily, she wanted to kiss those sweet lips again.</p><p>And taking one look at her sister, Eda could tell that Lily wanted the same thing.</p><p>"Eda, I'm back!"</p><p>When Luz entered the house followed by Willow, Gus and Amity. They found Eda and Lilith in an unconventional position, since the raven-haired was sitting on her teacher's lap.</p><p>It seemed like they interrupted something.</p><p>"Luz!"</p><p>"Sorry!"</p><p>That said, Luz along with the others quickly exited. Closing the door behind them, with a brisk step.</p><p>Was that something from witches, or something from the Boiling Isles? Luz asked herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it, especially @tsunade143 who was the one requested this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. After YBOS II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of the previous part ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sorry!"</p><p>After Luz had left, Eda and Lilith were alone again, a tense silence settled in the room.</p><p>"I, uh" Lilith stuttered awkwardly after a moment of awkward silence, trying to cut the tension in the air. Which didn't work, considering she didn't know what to say and was still nervous.</p><p>And her situation was not helping her, she was aware that she was still on Edalyn's lap. As well as she was aware that the little kiss was pleasant, and also that the feelings she had towards her sister were not entirely "sistherly".</p><p> "Uh, I uh--" Still, Lilith tried her best to apologize. Although she had to admit she was just making a fool of herself, not even being able to say a single word and just stuttering awkwardly. "I, uh"</p><p>Lilith was sure it was a blushing mess now.</p><p>On the other hand, Eda had thought of taking her own initiative. Talk to her and apologize, assuming she was the one who consciously kissed Lilith. But seeing how Lily blushed and tried uselessly to speak, it was magnificent. And she was happy to see her reduced to a blushing mess.</p><p>After seeing that Lily was getting frustrated, she decided to intervene before her sister despaired and ran away.</p><p>"You?" Eda asked mockingly, asserting her grip on Lilith's waist. As a security measure in case the jet tried to hide or run.</p><p>"I'm s--sor-" Eda's wolfish smile only increased when she heard Lily's nervousness, it caused her tenderness.</p><p>"Sorry?" Eda finished the sentence, Lilith just nodded.</p><p>By that point Lilith would have already fled after apologizing, and would have curled up in a ball on her pile of blankets. But Edalyn had her holding her, making sure to hold her in her lap and not let her out.</p><p>Well, maybe she could squirm, but it would be useless. Starting because it would be of no use to her other than to look clumsier than she currently looked, and Edalyn would probably immobilize her quickly.</p><p>"Don't apologize, Lily" Eda decided to take charge of the matter, noticing the guilt that Lily was beginning to feel. Sketching a soft smile to reassure her sister "After all I gave the second kiss, so if anyone should apologize it should be me"</p><p>"Well yeah, I guess so" Lilith muttered, returning Edalyn's smile. Which made the gray-haired woman happy, Lily's little smile looked sweet and tender.</p><p>As the kiss had been.</p><p>"You know Lily, the kiss didn't really bother me," Eda said softly, deciding to see where it would take her to be a little more honest with Lilith. After all the longing she felt earlier, it must have been even a reciprocal thing.</p><p>Still, she loosened her grip on Lilith's waist to give her room to pull away if she wanted to.</p><p>"It doesn't bother me either." Luckily for her, Lily didn't want to walk away. She remained seated on her lap, answering in a soft voice.</p><p>Eda smiled to herself at the answer, pleased with the way things were going. Focusing her gaze on the eldest's emerald eyes, those eyes that looked at her shyly from behind dark lashes.</p><p>Pretty, so pretty.</p><p>"In fact it was the opposite of unpleasant" Lilith gulped awkwardly as she heard Eda speak, not letting go of the suggestive tone that the gray-haired woman used.</p><p>Despite her obvious nervousness, Lilith did not try to move away or say anything. She only listened carefully to Eda's words, an blush starting to creep across her face.</p><p>"It was sweet," Eda muttered, waiting for the other woman to react. Although with the blush on her cheeks, and the vulnerable look she was giving her, it was already a... something.</p><p>A positive something.</p><p>"It was?" Eda may have laughed at the clumsiness with which Lilith spoke, but she was more focused on how her eyes fluttered. With something that she could identify, hope.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>"Yes" Now it was her turn to blush, knowing well that her eyes probably looked just as hopeful as her sister's.</p><p>"Would you like to check it out? I mean, uh, again?" Lilith's throat went dry when she finished speaking, awkwardly wrapping her arms around Eda's shoulders.</p><p>That was enough invitation for Eda, who did not hesitate to capture Lilith's thin lips in a kiss.</p><p>This kiss was gentle at first, starting with small peaks that they awkwardly shared. Small peaks that evolved rapidly, becoming more and more slow and constant.</p><p>Eda grabbed onto Lilith's waist, pulling her toward her and leading the kiss. Lilith followed her as best she could, tangling her hands in the strands of hair at the nape of Edalyn's neck.</p><p>"Edalyn!" The older woman squealed when the aforementioned bit her lower lip and sucked it.</p><p>"Sorry," Eda whispered hoarsely, licking the bruised area to calm her down. Keeping her smile the whole time, enjoying how cute Lilith looked.</p><p>The kisses didn't stop there, and in a few minutes Eda was lying on the couch, holding Lilith as they continued kissing and exchanging caresses. With a sweet word or two in between.</p><p>"I love you" Lilith gasped softly, snuggling into Eda's chest.</p><p>"I love you too" Eda said back, stroking Lilith's back and putting a kiss on her hair.</p><p>Neither had to clarify how, after all, they believed it was quite clear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry to disappear, but my schedule did not allow me to continue with my usual writing rhythm. Still, I have stabilized now, and will be updating again every two to three weeks.</p><p>If you have any suggestions for a one-shot, please leave in the comments :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>